blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cake-tastrophe!
is the 10th episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Blaze and AJ go to the bakery where Clive the baker shows them his baker bots which help him bake, but thanks to Crusher, the baker bots go haywire and it's up to Blaze to find them and deactivate them before Axle City becomes a big mess. Synopsis One day, Blaze and AJ are going for a drive when Blaze smells something really good. AJ sees the smell coming from the bakery and they enter to find lots of desserts laid out. They are then greeted by Clive the baker and Blaze asks him why he makes all the food. He agrees to show them and takes them into the kitchen. They enter the kitchen to find various robots making the desserts. Clive explains they're baker bots, and they watch them make the desserts. One giant baker bot in particular makes a cake, and Clive turns it off by pressing the red power button on its tummy. AJ then sees a purple button on it, and Clive warns them not to press it as it's the "crazy cooking" button which makes them cook really fast like crazy. Because of such, he never presses it once. Blaze offers to help with the desserts, and when they leave, they don't see Crusher and Pickle enter through the emergency exit behind them. Crusher is really hungry, but he has to wait for the baker bots to make the food and because of his impatience, he refuses to wait. To speed them up, he starts pressing the purple buttons, though unaware of what they do. This causes their crazy cooking to take effect, and they mess up the whole kitchen before escaping. Blaze, AJ and Clive come back into the kitchen and witness the mess and the fact that the baker bots are gone, and Crusher is forced to admit he pressed the purple buttons. In return, he and Pickle have to stay at the bakery and clean up the mess they made. Blaze and AJ promise to stop the baker bots and set off as Blaze sings Hit The Road. AJ finds out there's seven baker bots to turn off, and Blaze sees Gabby calling to them from the garage. They enter and find desserts everywhere; turns out three of the baker bots are making a mess. Luckily, Gabby has an idea: she makes a slingshot which Blaze can use to fling ball bearings to hit the red off buttons on the baker bots to deactivate them. AJ uses his Visor View to examine the slingshot's trajectories and Blaze picks the right ones with help from the viewers, and in return, manages to turn off all three baker bots. He then uses Blazing Speed to mop up all the messes and he and AJ take off while singing a trajectory song. Back at the bakery, Crusher and Pickle are starting to clean up the kitchen, but Crusher refuses to touch the messes, so Pickle decides to help him by picking up some of the desserts. When he does such though, he drops them on Crusher, disgusting him. Blaze reaches the construction site, looking around for the baker bots, when he runs into Darington who got pie in his face. Darington explains he was driving when he saw some machines which tossed the pie at him in the first place, and it turns out to be three more baker bots which they go after. Blaze tries to follow the baker bots, but they've cooked so much that they make giant walls of food which Blaze can't push. AJ decides they need a frontloader, which can lift a lot of heavy stuff, and Blaze turns into one and manages to scoop them away. He's easy with the walls of donuts and cupcakes, but he needed a lot of force for the wall of pies. AJ helps him get more force with help from the viewers, and he successfully scoops them away, then he turns off all the baker bots. Debris, the garbage truck, also arrives to help clean up the mess they made. As Debris leaves, he hits a hump which sends one of the pies he collected flying; it ends up flying in the direction of the bakery where Crusher refuses to clean up and stands outside to avoid getting dirty, only for the pie to hit him on the head. AJ realizes there's only one baker bot left to find; turns out it's the giant cake-making baker bot. Blaze finds it in the park, where it shoots out hundreds of cakes all over the place. To avoid getting hit, AJ uses his Visor View and determines the baker bot's throwing trajectories onto the various picnic blankets, and Blaze finds the one that it isn't going to hit. He finds more with help from the viewers, and finally he pushes its red off button, turning it off. Clive arrives to thank Blaze, who says the job was a "piece of cake", and he uses his Blazing Speed once again to sweep up all the cake messes and cleaning up the picnics in return. The trucks cheer Blaze and AJ, who smiles happily. In the last scene, Pickle has cleaned up the bakery himself as Crusher takes a nap. When he finishes, Crusher is happy the kitchen is clean, but Pickle reminds him a part of the floor is still wet and they can't leave yet. When Crusher refuses, he slips on the puddle and lands in the dumpster which is full of dessert, much to his disgust. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:No viewer greeting Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept